


Jealousy Becomes Him

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Choking, Did I mention that I hate writing summaries, F/M, Gavin goes to great lengths to get what he wants, Gunplay, Interrogation room smut, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Connor x Reader, Smut, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Yandere! Gavin Reed, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: It was no secret to anyone around him that Gavin Reed had a crush on you. That is to everyone but you, you however are in a relationship with Connor. Something that Gavin finds out and just can't let go. You belong with him and he is going to do everything in his power to see that in the end you were his...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look Queenie is adding another Yandere fic to the mix. And clearly she has an obsession with Gavin Reed for some reason. Anyway, here is Chapter One of Jealous Becomes Him hope you like. Things will get smuttier as the story goes on.

Chapter One.

You were adorable, Gavin thought as he watched you from his spot at his desk. Grey eyes glued on your petite form as you walked by his desk, a pile of papers and other such things clutched in your arms. Your glasses sliding down your nose as you moved towards Captain Fowler's office. Or tried to, if not for the fact that the files and papers you had been carrying slipped from your arms and ended up all over the floor. Wasting no time Gavin pushed his chair away from his desk, and rushed to help you, ignoring the look Chris gave him as he walked past him. He was drawing close to where you were crouching, mumbling to yourself about how clumsy you were when-

“Would you like some help, Y/N?” An all too pleasant voice spoke up, followed by the sight of that plastic asshole coming into view.

Scowling Gavin opened his mouth to tell Connor to fuck off when you cut him off before he could utter a word. “Thank you, Connor I would like that.” You said, giving the android a sweet smile as he crouched down to help you gather the papers before handing them to you.

Giving him another smile you turned away from him and made your way to Fowlers’ office as Gavin watched Connor return to his desk and resumed working. Gritting his teeth Gavin returned to his own desk and propped his feet up on his desk, his eyes glued on you as you spoke with the Captain. His heart skipping a beat as he watched you throw your head back and laugh at something that Captain said before turning away and leaving the office to return to your own desk. 

“Man, you are pathetic.” Chris chuckled, as he continued to type at his computer. “Why not just go over there and ask her out?”

At that Gavin scowled again, his eyes darting toward where you were sitting before looking to Chris once more. “Yeah, right I can’t just go over there and ask her out, she’s…she’s…well just going over there and asking her out would scare her away. She’s not like anyone else.”

“Got to say man, never though you’d be into the shy, bookwormy types.” Chris commented. “You always seemed to like the more sluttier types.”

“What? I have to only like one type?” Gavin asked, looking to his friend. 

Chris shook his head, seeing on point in continuing this line of conversation. “No, I was just surprised that’s all.” And with that he resumed his work, while Gavin resumed watching you from across the room.

A small smile creeping to his lips as he watched you as you pushed your glasses back up on to you nose. Fuck it, you only live once, right? With a sigh he pushed himself away from his desk as made his ways towards yours.

Heart skipping a beat as you looked up from your work to look up at him.

“Morning, Gavin.” You greeted as you watching him as he sat down on your desk, almost knocking over a pile of papers you had sitting there. “How can I help you?”

“Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go for drinks after work.” He asked.

At his words your smile disappeared. “Oh…”

At that Gavin felt dread form in the pit of his gut. 

“I’m flattered, Gavin. But I’m kind of seeing someone.” You told him.

“Y-you are?” Gavin said, he never thought you would have been spoken for, but still…

“I am and he and I have plans after work, sorry.” You apologize, watching as Gavin gets up from your desk and gives you a small smile before leaving. You watched as he went back to his desk, you want to say you felt sorry for him but you weren’t going to lie you never really liked him.

Sure, you thought he was attractive there was no doubt about that. But, Gavin was… not the most committed or hardworking co-worker you ever had being one to shirk his work load onto everyone around him rather than do it himself. And then there was the whole anti-android part of him you never liked. Being one to have supported the androids in their cause to the point where you had stepped into between a few people who decided to harm androids because of it.

Suffice it to say it never really made you too popular these days. So, no you had no interest in Gavin what-so-ever. Shaking your head you pushed him out of your thoughts and returned to your work. 

Gavin sighed as he plopped himself down in his seat, looking dejected. 

“Didn’t go as planned I take it?” Chris commented.

Without a word Gavin shook his head, casting you one final glance before returning to work.

*A Few Hours Later.*

Gavin yawned as he got up from his seat and stretched his arms above his head. It was late and he still had piles of paperwork to do, normally he would have dropped them in the lap of some other person and fucked off the first moment he could. But lately the Captain had been on his ass about not getting any of his own work done, so here he was still at work when everyone else was at home or winding down at some bar while he was here. But now he needed coffee and to stretch his legs. Grabbing his coffee cup he made his way to the break-room to fill up his coffee before headed down the halls. He deserved a break at least, and it wasn’t like he was going to take too long. Stretch his legs, think about whatever else he wanted to add to the report.

Rounding the corner he headed in the direction of the interrogation rooms. When-

“Oh, Connor…” 

Gavin stopped in his tracks as he heard your voice coming from one of the rooms. Blinking a few times he moved to peer through the mirror of one of the rooms, and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. There you were, on your back, your shirt open, revealing your pale pink bra and your pale skin that glistened with sweat, your head thrown back as a low moan escaped your trembling lips, and there sitting between your thighs was that goddamn, plastic bastard. Connor’s usually immaculate hair was in disarray, his jacket was no where to be seen, and his shirt was open. His lips parted as he moaned your name as he thrust deep inside of you. Your back arching off of the table as he did so.

Gavin growled as he watched this display, eyes blazing with anger as he watched the two of you. So, this is what you meant when you said you were with someone. You would have rather fucked Connor than give him the time of day?

Another low moan reached his ears as he turned his gaze back towards the view before him, saw you wrap your arms around Connor as you came, your legs tightening around the androids waist, Connors face buried in the crook of your neck as he came shortly after. That should have been _him_. Gavin tightened his grip on his coffee cup until the Styrofoam cup crumbled in his grip, spilling scalding hot coffee down his hand, but he didn’t register the pain as he continued to look at you two. His anger growing stronger as the two of you pulled away he heard the words he never thought you’d utter.

“I love you, Connor.” You whispered, as you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him gently, a warm smile on your lips as you pulled away. 

He had seen enough. With a growl Gavin turned away from the scene and quickly walked down the hall, ignoring the pain in his hand and his unfinished paperwork on his computer as he made his way to his car. Images of you on your back Connor fucking your brains out flashing through his mind. It should have been him! You should be with him! Gavin snarled as he opened the door to his car, before slamming it shut. Starting it up he tore out of the parking lot and towards his home. What did Connor have that he didn’t? He could fuck you just as good as the plastic fuck could, hell, even better. He could leave you unable to walk for days if you asked him to.

He was better than Connor is so many ways, so why that fuck?!

You were supposed to be with _him_. No… A cruel smile crept to Gavin’s face as he turned into his drive way. You…you were young, naïve, you probably didn’t have much experience with men so you went with Connor. Well, Gavin thought as he entered his house and moved towards his kitchen to grab a beer from his fridge. He was going to show you that things would be so much better if you were with him. That he could love you better than Connor, fuck you better than him. He was going to show you, whether you wanted him to or not. You were _his_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a few months I get around to getting the second chapter of his fic out. I would like to apologize for the delay, I have no excuse for why other than work, and vacation, and being horribly sick. And writers block. But enough with that with out further ado here is Chapter two.

Chapter Two.

After Gavin had discovered you and Connor in the interrogation room a few days ago he couldn’t bring himself to go into work, to see you and him making eyes at each other across the office. So, he had called in sick for the next few days at least until he thought about that he wanted to do. He had spent night after night thinking of how he would get you. He knew he would have to get Connor out of the way, and had to find away from getting you alone. With a sigh he pushed himself off of his bed and moved to his bathroom and took a shower. He needed to do some surveillance on you. maybe if things went as planned he would find away to trap you. Once he was cleaned and dressed he grabbed his keys and made his way to his car. The hunt was on…

*A little while later.*

Gavin hissed as he scalded his tongue on his coffee as he watched you through the window of his car as you went about your day. His heart skipping a beat as he watched as you walked down the street filled with little stores, stopping once in a while to window shop. The wind occasionally blowing past you, ruffling the hem of your white dress and Gavin couldn’t help but wonder what you wore underneath it. Shaking those thoughts from his head he continued to watch you, jotting down notes as if he were staking out a criminal. When suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of an all too familiar sight. Connor. Gavin felt his teeth grind together as he watched the android in question cross the street and he had to fight the urge to run him down in the street. Seething he watched as he walked up behind you and placed his hands on your hips. Startling you, and making you turn around before a smile crept to your lips. Taking Connor’s face in your hands you placed a gentle kiss on his lips, ignoring the looks you had gotten from the others as you pulled away. Taking his hand in yours the two of you walked down the street and soon disappeared into the crowd. While Gavin sat in his car fuming, he would have to do something about Connor, and soon.

Tossing the notebook on to the passenger side seat he drove off he had gotten enough info, now all he had to do was find the right moment to strike, but for now he needed to take Connor out of the picture, when suddenly the radio crackled to life, indicating that there was a homicide a few blocks from where he was. Cursing under his breath he drove off, pushing you and your plastic boyfriend out of his mind. Little did he know was that things would begin to look up for him…

*At The Crime scene*

Gavin sighed as he stepped out of his car and made his way to the scene, ignoring the police androids that stood outside the area, preventing on-lookers from getting too close and meddling with the scene. It was then Gavin saw him, standing over the body of a young woman. Connor. Gritting his teeth he shoved past the RK800 and looked down at the body as Connor cast him a glance before crouching down before the body, dipping his fingers in the blood that had pooled under the woman’s body and stuck them in his mouth. Making Gavin grimace before turning away, and couldn’t help but think, did you know about his weird little habit? 

“Are you all right, Detective?” Connor asked, after a while as the two of them milled around the crime scene, the body had been packed up and anything of interest had been collected. And not a second too soon, as thunder rumbled over head and rain started to come not too long after. Thoroughly soaking the two of them.

“Oh, I’m just peachy I’m stuck at a crime scene in the middle of a storm with you as company, life couldn’t get any better.” He grumbled, reaching into his pocket for the half empty pack of cigarettes before sticking one in his mouth and walking away from the scene and the android.

God, he hated this bastard. Taking a drag from his cigarette he watched Connor from the corner of his eye, wracking his mind for ways to get rid of him. Shoving him in front of traffic? No, there would be guarantee it would take him out. When suddenly it dawned on him, they would have to go to the evidence room when they got back to the station, wouldn’t they? Feeling a smile creep to his lips he watched as Connor got into the passenger seat and strapped in before he drove off in the direction of the police station. Silence permeating the car, the only sound was the sound of Connor toying around with that damn coin of his.

“Detective? Might I ask you a question?” Connor asked after what seemed like a while.

Gavin glanced at the android from the corner of his eye. 

Not waiting for an answer Connor continued. “If you were going on a date with someone what would you bring with you? I-I have this date tonight and I have no idea what I should bring.”

At his words Gavin felt his heart beat quicken, images of you and Connor the other night flashing through his head. Would that happen tonight, if this date went well? Gavin felt sick to his stomach as the thoughts of Connor putting his hands on you filled his head. The sight of you with your head thrown back as a gasp escapes your lips, Connor’s name on your lips. It should be _him,_ it _would_ be him. Gritting his teeth he glared at Connor, willing him to shut up. And thankfully Connor seemed to take the hint, and turned his gaze to the window. Silence falling over the two once more. 

After what seemed like forever the two finally arrived at the station. Gavin watched as Connor headed towards evidence, glancing around the office he saw that there was no one around before he moved to follow after Connor, gun in hand. He needed to do this, with Connor out of the way there would be no one to stop him from getting you. And you were his. Pulling his gun out he watched as Connor disappeared into the evidence room, before following after him. 

*Five Hours Later*

Connor was late. And you were getting worried as you added the finishing touches to you makeup before adjusting the sexy black dress Tina had helped you pick out, though you had been rather vague when she had asked you who the guy were dating was, after all neither you or Connor were ready to tell anyone yet. When suddenly your phone sounded, letting you know you had a text. Heart skipping a best you moved to where is was resting on your pillow, picked it up.

Tina: “So, how’s you date going?”

Your heart sank, where was Connor?

You: “He’s late….”

Tina: “You didn’t get stood up did you?”

You shook your head. 

You: “ No I think he might be held up at the office.”

Yeah, that might of been it, you felt relief wash over you as you thought that. Connor was always the workaholic around the office. Maybe you’d call him-

Knock, knock, knock.

He was here! Smiling creeping to you lips as you raced to apartment door, and threw it open, your heart sinking when you saw Gavin standing there. 

“Evening, Y/N.” Gavin greeted.

“G-Gavin, what are you doing here?” you asked, as the man in question shoved past you without a word.

“What? were you expecting Connor?” Gavin asked, unable to keep the venom out of his voice, as he wandered around your living you, as you shut the door behind you.

At his words you felt your heart skip a beat. But before you could utter a word he continued. “You know I was always curious on why you never seemed to show much interest in anyone in the precinct, until the other night.” He continued to pace around the room, seeming to be off in his own little world.

You and Connor, huh?” he said, finally turning his gaze towards you, grey eyes blazing with barely controlled anger. “You got a thing for plastic fucks like him?” he asked.

And at his words you felt anger swell in your chest, how dare he come into your home and talk to you like this? “Yeah, and do you have a problem with that? So I like Connor, so what? He’s far better in anyway, even better than _you._”

That was it, without another word Gavin charged at you, his hand wrapping around your throat as he slammed you back against the wall, the back of your head connecting with the wall as he did so. Causing stars to explode before your eyes.

“That prick is nothing like me.” Gavin hissed, tightening his grip on your neck as you struggled to pry him off of you, your nails digging into his flesh as you did so.

“I’m am better in any way, shape, or form than Connor, in fact…” Gavin reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Something that seemed familiar to you, then realization hit you, your eyes widening when you saw that was it, an androids thirium pump, blue blood stained Gavin’s hands as he held it before you, a cruel smile on his lips.

“Bet you can’t guess who this belongs to.” He said, before dropping it unceremoniously to the floor as realization filled your eyes. Connor? No, no, Gavin couldn’t have, could he?

“You didn’t…” You choked out.

“But I did, he was in the way of what I wanted, and now….” Gavin trailed off, his eyes sliding closed as he inched his face closer to yours. Wasting no time you bit down on his lip, causing him to jerk back.

Anger flaring in his eyes he wiped the blood from his lip before throwing you to the ground. Grunting, you struggled to you feet, only to cry out as Gavin hulled you up by your hair and tossed you on to your couch. 

“Gavin, stop!” You cried out, planting you hands on his chest, trying to push him off, but Gavin had always been stronger than you and now was no exception. 

“Stop?” Gavin laughed, his hands running up and down your body before sliding his hands up your thighs, hiking your skirt up as he did so. “Why would I stop? When I got you right where I want you after so long. And the last thing I’m going to do is stop.” He said, growling as your nails dug into the side of his face, which rewarded you with a harsh backhand.

Tears spilled from your eyes as blood filled your mouth as you continued to fight him off. Your heart felt like it was about to burst from your chest when he reached your panties, thick fingers pushing them out of the way to brush his fingers against your slit, making you buck your hips involuntarily. Gripping his wrist you tried to push him away. When suddenly he reached into his waist band and pulled out his gun, pressing the muzzle of it against your forehead, making you stop, fear etched on your face as your gazed up at him. Gavin had to admit as much as he would have loved seeing your face etched with pleasure seeing the fear on your face was so much more enjoyable. Slipping his fingers in you he bit his lip as he felt your tightening around him as he slowly pumped in and out of you, ignoring your pleas. 

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked, hovering over you, burying his face in the crook of you neck, enjoying the sounds he pulled out of you. “Moaning like a whore you love this I bet your just some bitch that tries to get off with anyone anything she can, hence why you fucked Connor you’re just a slut.”

“N-no I loved Connor.” You managed to choke out, as you continued to fight him, trying to fight him off, ignoring the waves of pleasure as he added another finger to the mix.

Loved Connor? Gavin’s lip curled upwards as he sunk his teeth into your neck, making you cry out. How could you love that machine? Growling he removed his fingers from your dripping sex and moved to undo his belt. You would love him, he’d make you see that it was him you would love. Pushing his jeans down he looked at you, taking in the sight of your mussed up hair and flush face he found you absolutely breath-taking. “I’ll make you forget he ever put his hands on you…” He whispered, as he pressed his lips to yours.

Disgust gripped you as you jerked your face away from him as he pushed down his underwear as well as yours before positioning himself at your entrance. Then without another word he pushed himself inside you, making you cry out.

“Gavin, please…” You pleaded as he gripped your hips, forcing more of himself inside of you.

“See I’m better than Connor…” Gavin panted, as he continued his rough pace, a smile etching of his face as a low moan escaped your lips. Your struggles had ceased as he fucked you, the couch creaking under the two of you. “I don’t think that bastard could ever have give you what you truly wanted.” He panted. His hair falling in his face as he loomed over you.

You said nothing, there was no point in fighting him now, your eyes took on a far away look as you stared up at the ceiling, the sound of Gavin panting in your ear, his breath hot on your face as he quickened his face, making you wince as he tore your insides. Blood began to stain the couch beneath you, you wanted him to stop, to leave you alone, you wanted this all to be a bad dream. A really fucked up nightmare, and that you would wake up eventually with Connor by your side. 

“You know w-what else I can do that Connor can’t?” Gavin asked after what seemed like forever, as he brushed his nose against your throat. 

His thrusts becoming more sporadic, he was close. “Is that _I_… Can get you pregnant.” And with that he let out a low groan as he spilled his cum inside of you. Disgust formed in your stomach as your own orgasm followed after him, making your cry out, your back arching as you did so before collapsing onto your couch. With a sigh Gavin collapsed on top of you, fighting to catch his breath as he placed kisses on you neck and cheek, before pressing his lips to yours in a brutal kiss, biting down on your bottom lip as he did so before reluctantly rolling off on you. A shiver running through you as you felt his cum begin to drip out of you.

“Get up and get cleaned up.” Gavin said, as he did up his jeans. “We’re getting out of here.” He said, guiding you to your bathroom. Closing the door you stepped into the shower and began to wash up, wincing as the hot water hit the fresh bite marks on your skin as tears spilled down your face. Connor was dead, and Gavin… he was going to take your away, wasn’t he?” Fear gripped your heart at that thought, only to be jerked you out of your thoughts when Gavin banged on the bathroom door.

“Hurry up.” He growled, from the other side of the door. Swallowing thickly you went through the motions of drying up and getting dressed before reluctantly opening the door to see Gavin with his back to you, and the front door to your apartment.

“Don’t even think it.” Gavin growled, when he followed your gaze, grey eyes filled with anger at the thought of you trying to make a run for it. “I’m going to take you away from here.” Gavin said, moving towards you, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you close., placing a tender kiss on your forehead.

“I’m going to take you home, where no one is ever going to find you.” He said, taking a hold of your hand and dragging you to the door. “Where you will be safe with me.” 

Tears spilled down your face as he guided out of your apartment, and into his car taking you away from the life you knew and all you loved. To a place where you would be his…forever…


End file.
